<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching You by AlecWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982248">Watching You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites'>AlecWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQThirstmas2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, M/M, Sex Toys, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Thirstmas Week day 3:<br/>Age gap! Sex Toys!<br/>Happy Holiday season Daka</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQThirstmas2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Thirstmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakato/gifts">dakato</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thirstmas Week day 3:<br/>Age gap! Sex Toys!<br/>Happy Holiday season Daka</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kei needed some kind of relief. School has been entirely too stressful and he needs something, even a moment to himself to relax. It’s almost impossible sometimes for Kei to </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Tetsurou but since they can’t always be together, Kei has found that if he is exhausted enough, he can do it on his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s just a long process. Kei has to get into a comfortable position, and he has to spread himself instead of Kuroo doing it for him. He can’t see his hole only feel it, so he had to test it every now and then with the tip of the dildo. The one that Tetsurou had specifically bought for this reason. He and Tesutrou knew that this day would potentially never come, Kei didn’t really like getting off without Tetsurou, but he literally needed anything other than school on his mind. This way, he could make his brain go blank completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kei started slowly, shifting the dildo in and out of himself. It was comfortable and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn’t long before Kei wanted more, stimulate his prostate, the same way Tetsurou did when he fucked him. This was nothing like Tetsurou, it was cold, not hot like Tetsurou’s dick. But the imaginary was enough, no matter how badly Kei wanted him in that moment, it felt too good. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He pushed in further, grazing his prostate. It was too much, but he was teasing himself, only brushing his prostate slightly to ride out the pleasure. Kei switched on the vibrating aspect, and it was a total shock that ran through his entire body. He called out, his head hitting the pillow hard as his back arched, making the dildo slip deeper inside. There was white in his eyes, and he was so close but so far to coming. He didn’t think that teasing himself would feel this good. It took a bit for Kei to get over the initial shock, and that’s when he saw him. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tetsurou, standing by the bed frame. His expression was blank, like he hadn’t quite processed what he was doing. In all honesty, neither had Kei. He felt like he was having an out of body experience. He was fucking himself on a dildo, and now Tetsurou was watching. Kei couldn’t drop his gaze from Tetsurou’s face. He was reacting now, he dragged a long and shaky breath through his lungs, and when he exhaled he started forward. His expression darkened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kei blurted. And Tetsurou stopped, gaping. “Just, watch me, just watch me.” He repeated, moving his hips against the vibrating toy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh babe </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> I gotta touch you,” Tetsurou practically begged. Kei had never heard him like that before. Needy, just to touch him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You. It’s you, you’re fucking me.” Kei whines, locking eyes with Tetsurou, who was having a really hard time maintaining eye contact. Kei follows his gaze, he’s watching Kei’s leaking, aching cock. The overwhelming sensations of his asshole had made him completely forget about his dicks. But it’s the perfect tool. Kei reaches over to pump his cock. Kei watches as Tetsurou’s knees give slightly, before he stabilizes himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hand, your hand wrapped around me,” Kei feels dirty, but he feels oh so sexy under Tetsurou’s pleading expression. There’s sweat on Tetsrou’s brows, like it’s taking everything out of him just to watch Kei. Too stand and do nothing. Kei knows, he knows how much Tetsurou likes to make a mess of him, having him coming and begging for more. He likes to see Kei undone by his own hands. And right now, Kei’s only touching him, getting off without him. He can see the twinge of jealousy in his eyes. If Kei wasn’t half a fraction from coming undone, he would have laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby, please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tetsurou pleads, and he’s undoing his belt pushing his pants down to his ankles, he doesn’t bother even palming himself through his underwear, he pushes the underwear down along with his pants, straining at his thighs. Kuroo pumps himself. Hard and quick while watching Kei. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, only watch. Watch as I pretend this dildo is your dick, I pretend </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside me.” And then Kei stops watching Tetsurou, and focuses on fucking himself with the dildo, pushing it against his prostate with force to Tetsurou can hear him </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span> his name. His grip tightens on his cock. Pre-cum everywhere acting as a lubricant. It’s wet and Kei knows it’s going to be sticky afterward but he doesn’t focus on that. Only on Tetsurou’s moans as he rubs himself. His eyes peek open just to make sure he’s still watching. Coming undone slowly by Kei’s display. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lewd noises fill the air, slick noises, moaning, high pitched whines, and Kei is coming. And so is Tetsurou. His breath is hitched and rough, and he chokes and that’s how Kei knows he’s come. When Kei opens his eyes, Tetsurou has fallen to his knees. Panting heavily with his eyes closed. Kei knows he’s done a good job, even completely spent and aching slightly. The smile that touches Tetsurou’s face is so worth it. Being dirty as much as he is, he made Kuroo come, just by fucking himself. He didn’t think he'd ever find himself using this dildo, but now he has a purpose for it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>